


Nord

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nord non è esattamente un Babbo Natale classico.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: Winter Fever- Sonata Arctica





	Nord

Nord  
  


Nord si raddrizzò il colbacco di peli neri. Tutt’intorno risuonava lo scampanellio dei capellini dei folletti. Uno di loro inciampò, andando a sbattere contro la zampa di peli bianchi di uno yeti.

“Mettere ordine, su su. I pupazzi di Frost hanno portato troppo scompiglio” disse con accento russo. Batté un paio di volte le mani e ticchettò con la punta degli stivali neri per terra, le spade alla sua cintola oscillarono sbattendogli contro le gambe.

“Anche quest’anno la tua festa rischia di saltare” disse Calmoniglio dietro di lui. Si raddrizzò la fascia di pelle marrone intorno al proprio petto, le uova di Pasqua verdi e blu appese su di essa gli colpirono i pettorali pelosi. I boomerang ai suoi fianchi ondeggiarono. 

Nord si passò la mano nella folta barba bianca.

“No, Natale è la festa più importante!” rispose alzando la voce. 

Calmoniglio digrignò i denti, abbassò le orecchie e il muso gli tremò.

“Anche Pasqua lo è” borbottò.


End file.
